


嘿嘿

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 就是姐攻一塊大肉肉後面應該走點劇情(不坑的話
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	嘿嘿

**Author's Note:**

> 姐攻  
> 姐攻  
> 姐攻

在Anna收拾文件到一半的同时，感觉到在自己的腰上，有双白白嫩嫩的手正紧紧的环着自己，且那个人还难得的对自己撒娇。 “怎么了？嗯…”感受到自己的颈椎部那热气的侵袭，反射性的缩了缩脖子，因为她知道她的妹妹不经常碰作为人类最脆弱的位置，顶多只会抱个抱而已。 “慢吞吞的…”吮着怀里的人的耳垂，再扳过来，继续吻着她的上唇。 “马上…嗯唔…快好了...”原本想推开的手又因Elsa由急躁变温柔的吻而又环紧。 “…可以吗？”扯着怀里的人的衣服，眼神也因为刚刚的吻，Anna看见Elsa的眼神里充满着欲望。 

“门...门…”看着那没锁的门，再回头看着Elsa。 “嗯…我去锁。”说着就先把Anna放在床上，再回头去锁好门。锁好门后，Elsa拉下Anna的裙子并压上她，“啊……”Anna环住她的脖子，近乎哀求的喊了声。 把理智与礼教搁置，霸道的含着那娇滴滴的朱唇……又趁着Anna因呼吸而微张开的嘴吻下去，此刻的她只想狠狠的佔据身下人。 

“我在。”Elsa应着，亲昵的用自己的脸颊摩娑着她的，保养得宜的皮肤这样的触感特别舒服，在颈间印下一个又一个吻，双手更忙着解开颈后的钮扣。一寸寸雪白的肌肤暴露在自己的视线里。不打算把Anna的上衣脱下的Elsa，隔着被唾液而濡湿的衣物，含着顶端，时而轻舔时而吸吮。 “啊…Elsa…唔…我好不、不舒服…”看着Anna因自己的挑逗而红润的脸，让Elsa更加的想尽快喂饱Anna。 Elsa又在她唇上印下一吻，敞开两侧的衣物，吻上那已经没有衣物阻挡而挺起的乳尖。随着动作，Elsa的手也慢慢滑过Anna那平滑的小腹，来到了腿根处，轻抚着Anna的小核。

“阿…唔嗯…哼唔…”Anna因Elsa的动作而慢慢地挺起柳腰，抱紧那颗在自己胸前努力的头。而过了一会儿，Elsa感觉到Anna的湿润，感觉愈加张狂，隔着丝质布料就这么挤进狭小的甬道，拇指却又顶弄着顶端的小核来回按压，动情的液体几乎湿透了她的手。 “哈…嗯…不要玩了，快给、给我……”如果Elsa再这样下去的话…那她就要到了。

“这就给妳。”不到几下的抽插，就让Anna到达了高潮。 “唔…唔嗯…哈…”慢慢松下颤抖的身体，环着Elsa的手，都没有放下过，而Elsa的手，依然放在Anna的体内。过了一会儿，Anna已平缓呼吸的速度，浅浅的吻着那趴在自己身上，都不起来的Elsa，重点是，她到现在手都还未撤出来。 “呀…你的手啦。”因为刚刚才激情完，所以导致Anna的声音带些沙哑但又颇性感。

妖治诱人的味道在空气漫散，两具修长的身躯火热的在纠缠。  
  


“啊.....不...不行......求你停...停下来啊...啊！！”  
Anna无助的颤抖着身体，扭动着纤腰试图脱离Elsa猛烈的抽动。没有多余的力气，身体已无法再负荷。手臂只能乖乖挂在Elsa的脖子上，借以支撑着软绵的身子以防掉下去。双腿被Elsa强行跨在她的腰两侧，背后则是冰凉的木质书柜，Elsa已失去理智一样将力气不断加诸在她身上，无法逃脱的困制和羞涩的姿势简直快要Anna崩溃。   
  


宽敞的空间堆满一列又一列的书柜，整齐擺放的书本排列在一堆，而书柜的后面便是隔音效果不怎么好的墙壁。“Anna怎么又不乖了？不是说了不能再跟他有接触吗？你是要我疯掉是不是？”Elsa半眯着眼，散发着危险气息。两根手指无情的一次一次送到最深处，再拔出来，不止的重复。

快感的迅速累积跟冲击让Anna双眼无神，只能跟着轻重的节奏转换着声线，因为她听到外面还有其他仆人路过的脚步声。小穴的液体已顺着臀部的曲线淌到地上去，越流越多。地下早已一片水迹，湿润糊腻。  
“呜....不..啊..不就.......嗯...只是跟他说两句....你怎么...啊嗯，这么爱吃醋....嗯嗯..”Anna断断续续的想要辩解她只是想跟Kristoff交代一些事情，但答案似乎没有让Elsa满意。   
“你跟任何人接触都足以让我失去理智，知道吗？”剧烈的速度让Anna思绪没有办法一下子转换过来，只能重重的喘着娇气，无法回应Elsa的问题。Elsa不悦，重重的用力插到最深处，在Anna最脆弱的敏感点用力抽插，使劲压捏。   
  


因为Anna的一切，自己了解得太清楚。

“啊——呜...嗯嗯....不行...啊！”紧抿的唇瓣冷不防的被凶猛的攻势自动撬开，呻吟声一下子从喉咙里冲破而出，没有一丝余地。  
声音已来不及遮掩，一波一波的浪潮奔涌向自己，早已失去捂住声音的能力。触电般的知觉，猛的一收缩，内壁紧紧吸取着Elsa深入内部的手指。奔腾的温热在体内一涌而出，地板上的水迹闪烁着水泽的光亮，Elsa柔软的掌心布满了妹妹的蜜液。

黑夜将她们连同周遭一同融合，在这样的环境里任何微小的动静都足以令她身体紧绷，羞耻感几乎要将她淹没。“回睡房多没意思啊。像现在不好吗？”Elsa伸了伸膝盖，将其抵在Anna的私密处上。 好巧不巧，脚步声又近了起来，她双腿一软，刺激感让她险些叫出声来。

“别...有人...求你了...”艰难地从唇腔里挤出这几个字，还没说话嘴巴便被异物让她无法继续言语。 “不是这样才好吗?”

Elsa眯了眯眼，伸出舌尖，舔舐起她的耳朵。右手指在Anna口腔里搅动，让她只能发出细碎的呻吟声，含着着哭腔，想来是被欺负到委屈得很了。

Anna轻轻伸手环住身上人的脖子，她的举动像是给了Elsa鼓舞般，允许更加的放肆。 压抑的欲念毫不保留的爆发在体内，贪婪的低头吸取心爱宝贝身上甜甜的味道。 可口得，令人想一口把她给吃掉。 这样的念头不允许自己停下来，就跟而随之。 随便拉起她的衣服手臂稍一使劲就轻易把人儿横抱在怀里，往睡房走去。

房里。 轻轻把Anna放在床榻上，身体逼切的覆了上去，她的唇舌使自己迷恋，她的喘息使自己疯狂。 内藏深处的不甘和怒屈一下子随着欲望发泄出来，一发不可收拾。

炽热的深吻使两人沉醉，唇舌的纠缠混着空气的腻味。 如伴随糖果滋味。 修长的指尖在嫩滑的肌肤上到处巡礼，酥麻的快感如有魔力般从指尖散发，轻划过的地方都引起身下人一阵轻栗。

“嗯....”喉咙藏不住无意识的轻哼，脸颊像火般烧热。 甜腻的嗓音在耳鼓里徘徊，身体的渴热似乎在她身上才能获得舒解。 顺着嘴角往下一点点吻去，在脖子上舔咬，留下一个个清晰可见的粉红印记。 四肢的纠缠，肌肤的摩擦，呼吸的乱窜。 Anna因情欲而续渐迷离的眼神，水气的瞳孔，无形中给她的姐姐失去自控般的诱惑。，而怀里的女王明显还懵然不知。

Anna玲珑的身体被象征权力身份的华服包裹，Elsa看得有些出神，这个女孩不久前还蹦蹦跳跳的跟在自己身后，如今却因为自己而继承了王位。Elsa扶着她坐直身子，迫切地覆上Anna的唇深吻着她，左手在她腰部抚弄，另一边手解掉了女王有些繁复的发饰和衣服，Elsa开始亲上她的颈项，种下一个又一个的吻痕，身下人伸出手回抱着她姐姐的脑袋，把她按埋在自己的胸前。

自然之灵抬头看着她，忍不住吻上女王的唇瓣含在嘴里吸吮，她们热烈的迎合对方，嘴唇互相吸吮，交流着彼此气息，慢慢沉溺到这个吻里。调皮的Elsa双手不断搓揉着她的双乳,还挤压堆成各种形状，Anna脑子里不断出现酥酥麻麻如同一道道闪电略过的感觉,。身体已经不受控制, 热烈的吻加上被有一下没一下装着不经意的手指摩擦到乳头，捏了捏乳尖又在上面停留玩弄，热烈的吻也从嘴巴移到颈项以下含上其中一边的顶端。

试探性的轻吮了下，乳尖从柔软粉红变得硬挺玫红，敏感的地方才被温暖包覆住，随即又被刺激了那么一下，Anna差点抑制不住的低吟出声。“嗯！El..sa..嗯....啊...轻..轻点...”被点名的人用舌头顶了顶那一点或者顺着形状打圈，都惹得身下人娇嗔。

两边都被照顾得稳稳妥妥， Elsa含着一边，有时轻咬有时吸吮，悄悄觑着她的反应，从呼吸的频率大概得知怎么样的动作能带给她舒服，能带给妹妹舒服那自然是要多重复几次的。另一边胸部她也没忘，手揉着那边一点也没落下轻掐揉捏着那漂亮粉色的乳尖。随着Elsa时而转动，时而拉扯的刺激下，乳尖变得更为坚挺。

在胸乳间留下班班红印，Elsa心满意足的转移战地，放开原本紧握在手的软乳，嘴唇接替手上的动作吻上了当中的嫣红，在她的吸啜下变得更为坚挺。Anna只能抱紧她，在对方的背上留下一道道指痕，痕痒不安的感情促使她不停的磨擦双腿，Elsa把自己置在Anna两腿之间，藉由身体阻挠了Anna想要合上的双腿。Elsa放弃了原本在口中玩弄的挺立，在大腿内留下吻痕，分开Anna双腿，低头靠近大腿根部，呼出的热气引来Anna全身颤抖，私密暴露在Elsa眼前，动情的花蕊一览无遗。

Elsa凑近穴口毫不犹豫地直接吸啜起来，不放过一点一滴。Anna没想到她姐姐居然直接亲吻那里，“啊——Elsa...那里不行...”舌尖持续描绘着花瓣的形态，一下又一下的舔吻。

“为什么不行? ”Elsa抬头装作无辜，只是眼中深透住欲火，嘴唇湿滑的水迹是身下人动情的证据，没等到回答，Elsa的手指轻捻着那处的柔软，没有任何阻碍地碰着那粉嫩的花瓣，每一下的触碰都透着湿气，让她摸到了就不想要放开。

指腹揉捏着那花瓣，让她沁出更多蜜液，沾染在她的手指上。手指撩拨着那花瓣，只把手指的轻轻往里面推了一寸。“呜...”一声抑制不住的轻哼从Anna口中溢出，她微蹙着眉，身下突如其来的酥麻，让她敏感的踮起了脚尖。Elsa双唇含上腿间的小点抿着，指头缓缓撤出又推入、又撤出再推入。

“Elsa，太…快了…不…不行了………啊” Anna感觉自己像是被丢进海里，身体随着浪潮起起伏伏，一波又一波的快感涌向她，让她忍不住抬起下半身迎合Elsa的动作“再快点...要到了——”Elsa也很温柔，在次次触到关键点的时候加入一指，虽然没有太多疼痛的感觉，只有体内更加充实饱胀的满足感，她姐姐很快的抓到要领，在指头一进一出之中把她推上高潮。在操弄了Anna无数次让她登上云巅无数次之后，Elsa才把双指彻出“真乖...”Elsa低头覆上Anna的唇瓣描摹她的唇型才伸去邀请她互相勾缠，双唇紧密的贴合在一起，Anna也环住她的脖子，直到有失去氧气的感觉才结束这绵长的吻。

Elsa俯身舔吻Anna的颈侧，温热的舌头在吹弹可破的肌肤上肆虐，惹得她弓起身板轻吟一声，一手攀上雪峰顺势玩着丰满的胸，揉捏上面坚挺立起的乳尖，一手拨开花瓣里找到那已经充血的小核，用灵巧的长指揉捏，扎扎实实的快感让身体原本就已经慢慢平复的Anna再次变得紧绷失去力气挣扎，不断地收缩着花谷，腰部向上弓起，蜜汁大量涌出，只能无力的颤抖着任Elsa尽情发泄。

刚退下的情欲，在撩拨下再度被点燃“太敏感了...Elsa...嗯...”Anna还没说完便被吻住嘴唇，她被Elsa挑开贝齿吸吮着舌尖，两人的唇就像磁铁般互相吸引，难以分开。Elsa的手指按压着小核，指尖在私密处来回抚弄，可以感觉到湿润的蜜液又从花园口流出，看着Anna逐渐泛红的脸色，她知道妹妹一定又会被撩拨起，故意的只停留在入口处缓缓的抚摸。

“好热...快进来...”刚刚高潮完的余韵还没散去，空虚感让Anna渴望被满足。“再等等...姐姐会让你舒服。”Elsa的手不安分地在她身上游走，欣赏着妹妹饥渴难耐的表情让Elsa心情大好，Arendelle的女王只会在自己面前露出如此色情的表情,Anna见她久久未有举动，两只手主动将花瓣往两边掰开，露出饱经蹂躏的里面“Elsa...求你，操我。”

女王的私密就这样毫无保留地呈现在Elsa眼前，可以见得里头一下一下收缩的嫩肉被翻了出来，巨大的视觉冲击让Elsa理智彻底断线，原本的轻轻抚摸直接跻进去那秘境，将那花瓣一寸一寸地填满。紧而窄的小穴裹面Elsa的指尖缓动着，感受着那被温暖含住的感觉。“再多一点...重点...Elsa啊——”此刻的Anna沉沦在这种情欲中无法自拔，Elsa持续着手上的力道和速度同时吻着Anna的腰身。对于如此诱人的妹妹，Elsa只能追寻着本能，想要索取更多，更多。

Elsa规律的抽插进出，又时不时的直接触碰到花核，让Anna瞳孔收缩吓了一跳，身体内部的空虚却越来越严重，扭动着身体迎合着那根熟悉的手指。手指不断的在花瓣间快速的穿梭着，令Anna的身体发抖, 下身不自觉夹紧了起来，脑子里掘起酣畅淋漓的快感让她眼前一片空白，忘记所有的矜持，Anna喉间悦耳的呻吟让Elsa感到兴奋。

“Elsa...太快...太快了...要到了——到了…啊嗯…嗯哼…哼哼…哼——”一道白光闪过Anna的脑海，极致的快感如同潮浪般冲击着她，把她推上情欲的巅峰。Elsa撑着头侧躺在Anna旁边轻吻着Anna的脸颊，又含住了微张喘息的唇，停在Anna体内的纤指肆意地抠弄着花蕊，惹得身下人一阵娇喘。“Elsa...停下来...”看着妹妹餍足的模样，Elsa轻轻撤出手指，抱过几番高潮过后软弱的身体，Anna把脑袋往她的颈项蹭了蹭，鼻息间全是Elsa身上的冷香让她很愉悅，两人就这么缠绵依偎着直到入睡。


End file.
